Si dos mundos chocan
by Xndz
Summary: Un extraño choque entre dimensiones provocan que las Cartas Clow se liberen en nuestro mundo, obligando a un nuevo Card Captor a nacer, sin embargo, Sakura sigue viva aunque en otra dimensión, ¿quien se quedara al final con las Cartas?


Era una tarde demasiado común en la ciudad de Tomoeda, desde que Sakura había convertido todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, su vida había vuelto a ser relativamente normal, claro seguía practicando su magia para no perder forma, pero ya no había problemas ni situaciones difícil que resolver, lo que se estaba haciendo un poco aburrido.

Decidió ir a pasar una tarde con su amiga Tomoyo llevando al pequeño Kero con ella

-¡Sí!- gritaba de emoción el guardián del Sol- Comeré postres-

-¡Kero!- le regaña Sakura- no seas tan glotón-

-Déjame- contesta refunfuñando Kerberos- tú sabes que yo solo me consiento-

-No tienes remedio-

La joven maestra de las cartas guarda a la pequeña criatura en su bolso y sale a casa de su amiga, claro que no tiene por qué caminar...

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella- comienza a recitar y una insignia se dibuja en el piso- muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo... ¡Libérate!-

Aparece el ya conocido báculo de la estrella y Sakura invoca su carta Vuelo para llegar rápidamente con Tomoyo.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra un joven inglés discute con una chica y una pequeña criatura parecida a un gato negro con pequeñas alas

-¿Que crees que sea este fenómeno Eriol?- pregunta la chica

-No estoy muy seguro RubyMoon- explica el joven de cabellos azules- no es algo relacionado con la magia, aunque se especula mucho sobre que la magia puede ayudar a crear este tipo de fenómenos aunque al no haber pruebas sustentables, jamás se ha intentado-

-Así que mundos alternos Señor Eriol- habla el pequeño ser que en realidad es un guardián al igual que Kerberos- he leído sobre ellos, son mundos muy parecidos al nuestro pero con diferente historia y elementos-

-Así es SpinelSun- asiente Eriol- y se dice que en determinados momentos ambas realidades pueden cruzarse-

-Ése es el fenómeno del que tanto hablas- razona la chica- pero ¿como se relaciona todo esto con Sakura?-

-No hay relación- explica Eriol- es un fenómeno que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y lugar, es solo que esta vez está ocurriendo en las cercanías de Tomoeda y Sakura puede verse afectada, al poseer magia atrae de cierta forma este tipo de fenómenos-

-Pero acaba de decir que la magia no se relaciona con ésas cosas Señor- repone Spinel sin dejar su formalidad a un lado

-No puede provocarlas- contesta la rencarnación de Clow- pero si puede atraerlas al ser ambas fuerzas sobrenaturales-

-Entonces llamará a la joven Sakura y la pondrá sobre aviso- afirma de nuevo Spinel

-No- se levanta el joven de cabellos azules- vamos personalmente a Japón-

-¿Es eso necesario?- interroga la chica

-¿Acaso no quieres volver allá Nakuru?-

-No es eso- responde- es solo que se puede arreglar hablando con ella, no veo necesidad de ir-

-Es sólo que quiero estar allí y sentir el fenómeno personalmente, arreglen sus cosas que partimos esta tarde- contesta Eriol y sale del salón, a lo que SpinelSun y RubyMoon solo suspiran.

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco extrañas

-Que raro- comenta extrañada Tomoyo- no recuerdo haber visto pronóstico para este clima-

-Es cierto- responde pensativa Sakura- haría mucho Sol esta semana-

-¿No habrá magia de por medio?- pregunta emocionada Tomoyo, quien desde la conversión de las cartas no ha podido grabar a su amiga como quisiera

-No lo creo, no se siente ninguna presencia mágica- contesta Sakura desilusionando un poco a Tomoyo- ¿tu sientes algo Kero?-

-No, esto se trata de otra cosa- afirma Kero mientras come un pastelillo- puede sentirse una gran fuerza más no es mágica-

En ése momento una ráfaga de aire abre una ventana con una fuerza tremenda, haciendo que los 3 caigan al suelo, Sakura intenta incorporarse pero siente como el vendaval ahora intenta jalarla hacia afuera, cosa que curiosamente no pasa con Tomoyo, que intenta sostener a su amiga, pero su bolso no corre esa suerte

-¡El libro!- grita Sakura, que al levantarse el bolso y ser atraído hacia afuera, fue liberada de la fuerza del viento que intentaba llevársela- ¡el libro de las cartas! El viento se lo lleva-

-¡No lo permitiré!- grita Kero tomando su verdadera forma e intentando tomar el bolso, que da vueltas por la habitación, pero al atravesar la ventana desaparece junto con Kero que iba tras él, terminándose el viento y el mal clima

-¡Kero!- grita Sakura- ¡Tomoyo! Kero y las cartas desaparecieron-

-Además mira hacia afuera- comenta Tomoyo- el clima mejoró, todo esto es muy extraño-

-Tomoyo ¿que voy a hacer ahora?- una lágrima recorre el rostro de Sakura- ¿Como encontraré a Kero y a las cartas?-

-Tranquila Sakura, verás que todo estará bien-

-Tienes razón, debo tranquilizarme, llorando no solucionare nada- comenta Sakura con un aire de nostalgia recordando a su querido Shaoran

-¿Porque no llamas a Eriol y a Shaoran?- sugiere Tomoyo- tal vez ellos sepan algo-

-Tienes razón-

Llega la noche a la ciudad, Sakura no logró comunicarse con Eriol, y Shaoran no sabía nada al respecto aunque al tratarse de un suceso serio con las cartas su madre le autorizó volver a Japón para ayudar a resolver el problema, primero por que la dinastía Li lleva la sangre de Clow y sienten la responsabilidad de cuidar de las cartas y su ahora maestra y segundo, el hecho de que Shaoran y Sakura son novios ayudó a que la señora Li aceptara que su hijo ayudara a la joven maestra de las cartas, ya que ahora un compromiso los une

Un poco desanimada se dirige a su casa esperando que Shaoran llegue pronto y poder comunicarse con Eriol.

Al llegar a su casa encuentra a su hermano sentado en el sillón tratando de controlarse, se le ve muy alterado

-Hermano- se acerca Sakura un poco asustada- ¿estas bien?-

-Yukito desapareció- responde Touya con voz baja- el aire lo arrastró-

Al oírlo Sakura corre y se encierra a su habitación, las Cartas, Kero y ahora Yukito también, ¿que pasaba?

-Sakura- le llama Touya desde el primer piso sacándola de su trance- te buscan aquí-

-Ya voy- responde secando sus lágrimas

Al bajar encuentra al joven Eriol con Nakuru que se encontraba colgada ya del cuello de Touya

-Eriol- saluda aliviada Sakura, ya que confiaba en que este pudiera ayudarla- que bueno que has venido-

-Iré a traer la cena- comenta Touya aún algo alterado

-Voy contigo- de inmediato se ofrece la chica de cabello largo

-No- grita Touya de mal humor asustando a Nakuru, que solo regresa a sentarse junto a Eriol

-¿Está todo bien Sakura?- inquiere Eriol- si soy inoportuno volveré después-

-No, de hecho no pudiste venir en mejor momento-

Sakura pone al corriente de lo sucedido a Eriol y Eriol a Sakura al tanto de lo que pasa

-¿Y como traigo de ese otro mundo a Kero, Yukito y a las cartas?- cuestiona la chica de ojos verdes

-La realidad es que no lo sé- contesta Eriol un poco serio- debemos estudiar bien la situación para traerlos de vuelta-

-Espero sea pronto y que todos estén bien-...

Una semana ha pasado ya, semana en la que Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y sus guardianes han estado en la búsqueda del modo para traer a sus amigos de vuelta, sin lograr nada aparente...


End file.
